


The mysterious boy of roses

by AlondraH13



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlondraH13/pseuds/AlondraH13
Summary: The Circus has returned to New York City, Elliot Alderson will be better than ever as it will finally act as an aerialist, where it will go better because night after each show a bouquet of roses and various gifts appear in his camper, of unknown origin.





	The mysterious boy of roses

My time has come, I will finally be a aerealist as I always loved him since I was a child, I don't understand why my sister Darlene, who is younger than me, was able to participate in the act I will do now, since she was 13 years old they let her do her act of trapeze artist, 6 years have passed since then, I'm 23 years old, I know what I do, I have lived my whole life in the circus and I love this life, although I want to be a little more free and know true love, my sister has received many suitors for a long time and not a single girl talks to me more than for the cost of tickets or things related to the circus.

Son, your outfit is ready "said the Father while giving him a typical black wardrobe with white glitters.

It's great, if you thought about my favorite color ''Elliot said a little happy.

Well, son, it takes a few minutes for the show to start "Edward said as he accompanied his son behind the curtain.

Already behind the curtain...

Happy for your new act? ''Darlene said while smiling at her brother.

Yes, since I was small I always wanted to do this and you know it ''said Elliot happily.

Well, we're about to start, brother, I'll be the second to leave after the act of contortion "said Darlene.

Yes, and my turn will be before the interval "said Elliot.

I'll go on stage more times than you, I'm one of the dancers ''said Darlene.

Hahaha! Yes! And I'll only go out on stage twice, one as a clown and in another doing the big act "said Elliot.

Well, good luck, brother "Darlene said as she hugged her brother.

The acts of the circus, in order were: the welcome dance to the circus, contortionism, trapeze artists, the illusionist magician, clowns, tightrope walker, pony horses act and finally the act of Elliot aerealist.

Well, now I'm still there, I'll just take off this clown suit, my outfit is underneath, the act of the ponies is about to end "thought Elliot as he removed his clown suit, as he had already make-up remover

I'm ready! ''Elliot said while combing his hair.

Next, a new act of aerealism is presented, by a daring young man doing wonders on the heights, he is Elliot "said the presenter.

Elliot left the curtain of the circus, to perform his act of aerial gymnastics through fabrics lowered so that Elliot could perform his act, Elliot could finally fly through the air while making movements, being held in his calf, while his body was on the other hand, Elliot was proud to realize his dream of being a realist, when he finished his act he thanked the audience and then left.  
He ran to the circus candy store to help sell food.

You did it well, my son "said the Father.

Thank you Father ''said Elliot.

While the show continued, Elliot went to his camper to rest, he would only go out for the grand finale, Elliot had eaten something during his short break, everything was going well on that night, and when the time came for the grand final, he went to the grand finale of the circus while some took pictures with the artists, Elliot went to take care of one of the ponies like every night, and when he finished feeding the pony, he went back to his camper to sleep but it would take a big surprise because there was a bouquet of roses and a note pasted on the mirror of his dresser.

What? Maybe they got confused and they're for my sister ''Elliot said as he took the bouquet of roses.

But he saw the note that was with his name, and definitely his conclusion wasn't what he believed.

That is for me? ''Elliot said as he took the note from the mirror.

The note on the mirror said:  
Hello Elliot, I loved your performance of aerial gymnastics, it was very good and better than in other circuses that I have been in my life, you are the best, I leave this gift as a compliment.  
We'll see each other very soon.

Sincerely  
Your secret admirer♥

It's great that someone likes my performance! But giving me roses is pretty strange especially if it's a boy, this letter doesn't look like any of the circus workers, definitely if it's from someone in the audience "Elliot said as he put the roses in a vase of water.

Elliot lay down on his bed.

Well tomorrow will be a good day, thank goodness to someone if you liked my act ''thought Elliot.


End file.
